A conference on "multidisciplinary Perspectives on Reproductive Aging: The Menopause" will be sponsored by the New York Academy of Sciences in September, 1989. More than at any prior time, we are in a period of rapidly increasing research on aging and the female climacteric. The purpose of this conference will be to present the latest in research on reproductive aging, the human climacteric and clinic care, discussed and evaluated by experts from medical, sociocultural, physiological and psychological disciplines. Introductory remarks by session chairpersons, schedules roundtables, panel discussions, and general audience discussions will provide forums for consideration and deliberation of a broad range of issues related to menopause. The three-day meeting will consist of the six sessions listed below, as well as a contributed poster session which will expand the scope of the presentations. - Biological and Physiological Aspects of Reproductive Aging - Psychological, Sexual and Epidemiological Research - Societal Impact on Menopause - Health Economics and Education - Osteoporosis and Cardiovascular Problems: Estrogen Replacement & Cancer - Future Research Needs and Directions The plan of these sessions is to include such topics as the 'symptoms' of menopause, new technologies in cardiovascular and bone evaluation, use of estrogen and progestin, optimal societal and health care approaches, and questions regarding the medicalization of menopause. A primary goal of the conference will be to promote an exchange of ideas among the represented disciplines that will result in new understandings about reproductive aging and health care for the climacteric woman.